deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Insert Your Name Here/Archive 1
Pre Account Migration: These messages are taken from my old account's page, 123zz. Don't question why: Thanks for the hand hey 123zz, thanks for the hand, i've spent the lasy hour and 45 minutes tryingt undo eveything that ass-hole did, there are many more pages to undo but i've done most of them but anyway, thanks -- 15:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN "Assissnant Moderator" , LOL JK yeah, your right well i prefer to thank people, it's a shame that there so litle decent people in DF. anyway you're so right that prick shouldn't be here ven in live. i'm amazed on how someone in RL could cope with such a person. i've pm crynoss about the issues and i hope he bans the ip address. i also threanted the noob of in-forming adminpwn himself -- 15:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN O.O yeah i can see. man i hate the dude. he even tried to ruin my story and my message page. i found out he was part of can called the les rrisstance or something like that.-------------there is no clan its a saying -_- and its VIVA LA RESISTANCE. not les rrisstance i hope he gets banned big time. lol the noob even tried to call me a "TROLL" -- 15:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN -_- oh let me geuss..the return of sir fucktard the second i couldn't undo the damage the fucker did on the adminpwn page...man i wishthat guy just deied. i hope he dosne't do anything to my over-all story on my profile and my blog that i'm working on --SGT. M. WOLFREN 10:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN TWO hey due. just to tell you, there was another guy, violoating the wiki. he's name is: Sdfyj. i spoyyed a number of pages that he violated --SGT. M. WOLFREN 10:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN LOL Lol i would love to see some dumb troll do that. it would make our job easier to burn them with our home-made flame-throwers. btw do you have XBL? --SGT. M. WOLFREN 10:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN ohkay ohkay, i was just wondering unless the 'no' meant i would tell you but i don't want Sir.Troll_the_second to see it --SGT. M. WOLFREN 10:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Hello there, how are we today? :) Sir troll the third? Oh no, I'm not worthy of being a 3rd copy cat of an orignial viral internet hit... Now i'm "Allthough_i_die_laresistance_lives_on" orrr, you can still call me Sir.Troll, Sir.Troll the second, or even just Troll, as it saves you time. :) So, how ae you on this, (shitty weather where I am) glorious day? ;D Some one dosent want a civilised chat I see. [Untilted hey dude...we have another vadal named:Goman924. i've edits most of his vandalism i've informed crynsos about the vandal --SGT. M. WOLFREN 08:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Really? Really? did i miss some stuff. damn it. i hate vandals at times esspeacly when i'm tried . og btw it's not a competition on who gets the edit right. i just want whats best for the wiki and i'm happy for people to spot bit's i've missed out --SGT. M. WOLFREN 09:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC)sgt.wolfren say what? what the hell are you talking about, mate. i've never violated your pages 07:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC)sgt.wolfren Untilted hey dude, don't mark my page for deletetion again. I just created it last night. Its a bio for my character. Void Armor Hi, I wanted to ask you if there's any reason you deleted the void armor stub description from the Special Gear article other than "VOID doesn't allow you to do so". The clan doesn't have authority on the wiki and since the wiki is covering every dead frontier related subject I don't see why the Void Armor shouldn't be listed in the article as well? I assume there are players that would like to know its stats. Sovq 07:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ah I see, I was trying to figure out if the armor's stats are supposed to be some sort of mystery? Are the clan rules prohibiting to reveal its stats? I'm a fairly new DF player so I might not know such unwritten, inside rules, but if nothing like that occurs I'd be happy to add a proper Void Armor entry to the article. Sovq 09:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Clan pages deletions I fully support deleting inactive clan pages. If it were up to me I would delete ALL clan pages and leave only objective game data to minimize maintenance requirements and upload of unrelated files. Anyway, now that you tagged the pages for deletion you need someone with administrative privileges to actually delete the pages. I tried to contact Crynsos to nominate another admin or two. I also tried contacting Captain Awesome to clean up the pages in Candidates for Deletion. I didn't receive any response from neither of them. That leaves VSTF members and Wikia Staff - unfortunately they tend to only clean up obvious vandalism and leave debatable candidates for deletion for the community to delete. So my quesiton is: do you have any way of contacting the active local admins (if any) and ask them for cleaning up the pages? Sovq 08:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Current account Untitled Hey mate its hurtman55 and i think i know what your thinking. But i found out that most people don't use the nicknames that you in the Bestiary its usually just the regular name it was named. Thanks! -hurtman55 A Dead Frontier player and Wiki writer Inactive Clans Hi. I'd like to ask you on what grounds did you mark all the clan pages for deletion? Was it because of confirmed inactivity, failure to comply with clan page rules or maybe something else? I'm currently in process of cleaning them up, but some are not violating the clan page rules and/or have been recently edited/created. I wouldn't want to delete clan pages that are used and active, hence my question. Thanks! Sovq 22:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for a quick response. I will delete the pages that have been tagged for deletion after seven days to give any active clan members time to delete the tag or explain why the clan page should stay. The ones that already have been tagged a week ago will get deleted shortly, with an option to contact me if they feel the deletion was unjustified. I'd also rather like to see 100 quality pages than 400 clan page stubs, so the decrease in page count isn't that important. I hope Crynsos won't mind me doing the clean up if/when he comes back. Sovq 07:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Due to local admins inactivity, Wikia Staff gave me admin rights to do some maintenance work and keep an eye out for vandalism. I hope that will reduce the vandalism flood we have here. I also intend to refresh a couple of articles for consistency. Should you have any ideas on how to further improve the wiki with any additional functionality or styling please let me know. Cheers! Sovq 12:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Bestiary article Hi! Since you're one of the regular and active editors of the wiki, I'd like to get your opinion on how the Bestiary article should look like. I have a few ideas which I'd like to implement but before that, I'd like to gather some feedback and create a mutual agreement on how the article should look like. Here are my ideas: * Create three sections for the 3D enemies - "Regular Mutations", "Special Mutations", "Bosses". "Regular Mutations" would hold the weakest zombies, including the irradiated zombies and red/charred zombies that spawn in large quantities. "Bosses" would cover enemies that drop loot (and their burning versions). And "Special Mutations" would hold the rest, which don't spawn as often as the "Regular Mutations" and are usually tougher. The reason for that distinction is the fact that not all zombies are in the bestiary so that creates inconsistency, but putting them in one table would make the section look cluttered. * I'd like to get rid off the "In Game Names", as they cause confusion and aren't really necessary nor relevant. * Remove or hide the 2D enemies. I find their presence confusing since the 2D version is basically dead. They only make it harder to navigate around the article. I really hope to get some feedback or additional ideas from you :) Cheers! Sovq 17:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow Wow. you've been quite busy these past few days. it's good to see that it's not just me that had to sort out the vandalism and in-active stuff. -- 10:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC)sgt.wolfren Bestiary article All the changes have been made. Thanks for your help and feedback. I split the zeds into 4 sections instead of 3 or 5; I didn't catch the distinction between "Normal mutation" and "Special mutation" you made. Anyway, if you feel that it would be more intuitive to have 5 sections feel free to do so. I also uploaded stub images for the zombies, but I still have to figure out how to obtain animated versions for all the zeds. Until then such images will have to suffice. Also, due to Wikia's servers' caching issues, some images might not load or load in different versions, the same rule applies for the collapsible table code I added for the 2D zombies. Until that gets fixed I guess we'll have to cope with the article having 'issues'. Cheers! Sovq 12:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) iradiated zombies hey, nice edit to my explanation for iradiated zombies, i think it fits better now. Doomlolcat 14:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Missions/Notice Board I saw what you did with the missions/notice board articles, I was wondering if not to do it the same way earlier. The problem is; if the category structure is to be consistent and transparent, then the Bank, Yard, Marketplace etc.. articles should also be in the Category namespace - which wouldn't make sense for them. Thoughts? By the way: what category would you put all those outpost buildings (Bank, Yard, Marketplace etc.. + Credit Shop) in? I can't figure out a suitable name for that category (and no, "Locations" is too general :P). Cheers! Sovq 07:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: New feed on improvement *DF/Gameplay cats; I disagree with you on the merger thing; both articles cover basically the same subject, with the only difference being that "Gameplay" gives more details about the game. But I'm fine with splitting them up since there is also a gameplay category which can 'import' the content. I'm not fine with some main content categories being in two categories now though; In small wikis (like this one) it's better to have main content categories in just one category to keep the structure simple and transparent. The Gameplay category is by definition very broad (almost everything could fit there), that's why I'd like to keep it's content to the minimum, making all categories that hold relevant articles in the Content category; I'll restore them there. * Bestiary; it's already in Gameplay cat, isn't it? If you mean the upper navigation bar - I will make the Content category, main page menu and that bar consistent with each other shortly - I need to do other maintenance tasks first though. * Talk Pages; Removing content is unadvised, but archiving the content is doable, although I don't really see the point; the most recent messages are usually on the bottom so you don't need to "move through a jungle of a-year-old messages", you just scroll down ;). But once I'm done with my maintenance routine I'll go through some of the talk pages and consider running my bot to archive them. * I removed the Dusk clan from the section. In the future I will revamp the featured clans system as well; the current system requires manual additions for the clans that are featured; that's very subjective and requires regular updates. I think that every clan (even inactive but with a place in DF history ones) that has complied with the clan page rules and is fairly popular deserves a spot in the Featured Clans box. So basically the box will show (at random) any Clan that is in the Clans Category. Thoughts? Cheers! Sovq 07:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: The category structure is something that could be improved I guess, but for now let's keep it as it as. What's important is that all relevant articles can be easily accessed from the main page and upper nav bar. Once I'm done with other tasks, I'll polish the category structure and wiki navigation to be as consistent, simple and transparent as possible. Sovq 08:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Request to have permission to update DRLP page I would like to request permission to edit the DRLP page ... the current on is old and out of date ... Featured Clans System Hi! I've tweaked the featured clan system, so that any clan in the Clans category can be selected at random, unless it's tagged as an unestablished clan or is a candidate for deletion. That way the system doesn't require manual updates in case no admin is available (which it required, until now), not to mention the subjectivity of the clans chosen. Clans that are inactive, but previously popular, can also be featured, but I'm wondering if not to exclude them. What do you think? Sovq 11:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Featured Clans System The problem with manually choosing clans to be featured is that it is very subjective and requires regular updates. So if I get hit by a bus and the other admins stay as inactive as currently, then the system will quickly become outdated. My reasoning was that if a clan managed to survive the recent clan page purge then it is elite and active enough to deserve a spot by default. New clans with unknown survivability chance will be excluded by being tagged , whereas old, archived clans will be excluded by being tagged . I already tagged Dusk with the archived tag, but if you know of more such clans please tag them as well. Also, feel free to change the text in Template:Archived Clan - I was never good with such things ;) : As for the "Wanted XXX" reports - the message has already been changed by Crynsos a year ago to exclude the links, but unfortunately all messages sent before Jan 2010 will still have links, and there's nothing that can be done about it, other than editing the user talk pages, which I find inappropriate. Don't worry, most wikis have a problem with that, I have contacted Wikia last year to deal with the issue by excluding "User:", "User_talk:", and "User_blog:" namespaces from the Wanted Pages/Categories/Files/Templates query, but they won't do that, bummer :/. Sovq 07:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::The featured clans don't have to list only 'elite' clans, do they? The Featured Clans category (before I deleted it, heh) said that ""Featured Clans" is a handpicked list of clans, which often have a high position within the Dead Frontier community, but it may also include upcoming, young clans who have shown a good deal of motivation to make their clan great by - for example - creating an outstanding design on their own page here to present themselves to the public." ::::Anyway, let's just see how the current system works and if it doesn't, then I'll re-do the system again to list only "handpicked" clans (someone will have to "handpick" them though ;)) :::::You can't edit the reports themselves, but you can remove some entires by removing the links from the pages listed in the reports. So if you go here and edit all the user pages to remove the links to the Classes article, then the entry will disappear from the report. I don't recommend this though; not only is editing someone else's personal pages frowned upon in most wikis, but also the users will most likely receive an e-mail that their talk page has been changed and might make them to come here and cause some drama. Also - the reports are updated only once daily so not all changes will be seen and they can contain errors (by Wikia) related to improper caching, see Special:WantedCategories for an example. Sovq 08:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I assume you left the "How to edit the whole talk page??? :(... " question on my talk page? Instead of clicking the "Leave message" button, click the small arrow next to it and a menu should roll down with the "Edit this Page" option. You can also go directly to the url, you just have to replace "Insert_Your_Name_Here" with the user name of the user whose talk page you want to edit. Sovq 08:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yep, that's me. Don't have time to re-login. Thx anyway. :::::::Insert Your Name Here 08:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : new clan pages As you might have read on Crynsos' talk page, the createplate extension has been disabled on all wikis. That means that users are no longer given the chance to start a clan page with all the preset content like it used to be. I created a replacement for that - The create page pop up will now allow users to chose a clan page or blank page, with the preset clan page having similar content to the former clan createplate. I've also added info on top of the editing window in every newly created page that clan pages require a clan template, as well as a link to a preset clan page. This is what clan pages will load by default. Anyway, I've added the __NOWYSIWYG__ tag on top of the preset clan page, because I figure it's easier to edit the template in source mode rather than the Rich Text Editor, but I've seen you removed the tag. Do you think it's easier to edit clan pages with the Rich Text Editor or in source mode? What do you think about disabling the Rich Text Editor on the whole wiki? Sovq 11:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I guess I might be biased against the Rich Text Editor, because it only caused problems when I used it, back when I started editing wikis. I removed the tag from being preloaded with the clan template as you suggested. Although whenever I turn the Rich Text Editor on and try to edit a page, I see countless bugs appearing, worst of which can be seen when editing templates. That's why, contrary to it's supposed purpose, I think it's making editing harder for newbies. But I can speak only for myself, it might be easier for others, dunno. Thanks for a quick response. Sovq 12:36, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Layout Builder I've already tried building a custom layout for clan pages earlier, but it seems to me that the Layout Builder is full of bugs and not fully developed yet. It wouldn't allow me to add more complicated formatting (templates included), it wouldn't allow me to edit the page in source mode, it wouldn't even allow me to delete the test clan page. Here you can see a previous revision of how it looked, before I tagged it for deletion. I was thinking to wait until the tool is actually functional enough to be used, and let other wikis be experiment guinea pigs for Wikia this time - I wouldn't want to allow users to create clan pages I couldn't delete afterwards ;). Sovq 07:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, Id like to paste the source code, but unfortunately it doesn't allow me to edit the page in source mode, instead I get this layout builder window with no content in it. Here's a screenie of the page of how I see it. Let's just wait until Wikia puts some effort to fixing the feature, before start implementing the layouts here on the DF wiki. Sovq 09:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Also; "Seriousness of this page denies April Fools"? Really? ;P Sovq 09:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't really know that those pictures were symbols of the Weapons. i just wanted to change them because its been there quite long those pictures. So please forgive me for what i did i just wanted to try and become a part of the Wiki because i am new here. Leave the tips alone already Look, dude. This is a Wiki-- it's SUPPOSED to contain as much useful info as possible for DF players. There's nothing wrong with adding a few tips and tactics for dealing with particular mutants in the Bestiary. Lighten up, alright? -- Shadow-Mage Untilted is this the person that left the warning box at the top of the S.W.A.T. clan page. if so i have added a forum thread and link but am not the correct level and would like permission to run the clan as a lower than required level as i feel that i wouldn't be seen as help to the lower levels if i was level 45. if you still delete the page i will understand but it would be great if you didn't thanks cheapshot512 p.s. if it wasnt you you dont need to read this at all and feel free to delete it. Featured Clans As I watch more and more rubbish clan pages made every day I grow more and more certain that you were right with featuring only a few handpicked, elite clans. I was hoping that after cleaning the clans category up, not much clans would like to make a clan page without making sure they comply with the rules. I was wrong - the current featured clan system will be impossible to maintain if the number of new clan pages will grow in this pace. That's why I'd like to ask if you would be up for marking the clans that deserve a spot in the featured section? You'd have a free hand with choosing them and I would make all the other appropriate changes so that only the clans you chose would be featured. If so; let me know and I'll make a new template for marking featured clans. Cheers! Sovq 06:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I've restored and modified the Featured Clan template for marking the clans that deserve a spot in the featured clans presentation. You're free to tag any clan you find is worth it with the tag anywhere on a clan's page to make it automatically get a chance to be displayed in the presentation. I've tagged the 105th ODST for testing but you're free to undo that. Thanks for your help! Sovq 10:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Bestiary accuracy Good idea. I'm still in progress of gathering the numbers with various weapons, but the main problem is that some of the numbers which I based my calculations on, don't add up. So I'm not certain if I can trust the damage values for weapons here on the wiki. But I'll do some testing with the Scorpion More information requested for Looting page Hey. I've noticed that you've been doing some work on the Looting page of the wiki, and I would like to request some extra information. In particular, could you add more information, such as what items can be found from an object and in what quantities? Also, if it is able to be figured, could you add in how far you should be to find the more usefull items? Stoneheart007 RE: 46.16.7.241 Already issued a 1 month block. Other than today, nobody with this IP has been editing the wiki earlier. VANDAL hey IYNH did you find the fucker that vandaled my user page by he or she...or she/he for all i know, has fucking wiped my story clean off my user page and called me a fucking twat...i bet it those cunts from my school again. i'm glad i have a saved copy of my story that took me 5 months to complete --Wolfren 10:07, April 6, 2011 (UTC)WOLFREN RE:Featured Clan tag Initially I wanted to feature all clans that would be on the wiki - with strict control if they comply with the rules. That didn't work, because too many rubbish clan pages were/are created and they do deserve the 7 day period to clean set their page up. After that, following your suggestion, I wanted to restrict featuring the clans to avoid rubbish and archived clans in the section, but as Ace Sharpshooter pointed out, anyone could pick their clan to be featured. One clan even removed the Featured Clan template on it's own, heh. That leaves the admin-only option, which isn't a preferred option for me, but since this wiki does get vandalized more often than any other wiki I'm a part of, my guess is that various users would start exploiting the system with the Featured Clan template sooner or later. If you have another solution; I'm open for suggestions. About the bureaucrat rights; since Crynsos doesn't edit the wiki.. regularly (for lack of a better word), nor do the other admins, I guess it's only natural to have another user with bureaucrat rights to make sure the wiki is well-tended. And since I'm not really keeping track of community events, clans and such, nor do I want to be the sole dictator of what happens on the wiki, I thought it would be a good idea to nominate one or two other admins to maitain balance. Sovq 12:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) DRLP thing Grow up, your precious DRLP is led by a lonely little boy that only wants his precious da_gamer back in his arms again. For all I care, they can join each other in ban-land and clanless-land. ^_^ They had the power to kick me before they did for whatever reason the could muster up and I would've understood, the best reason at the moment would've been I wasn't what they thought I was and would only hurt them and it would've been done and over with. This is their flame war they started and these are my flames. They had Tlim but he is gone from them, I think it is time they step out from the light and into the dark. Death's Æon 20:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: DRLP shit It's not a matter of personal hatred it's a matter of self-preservation and me wanting to force my views and ideals on others as they did on me, it's a revenge thing. If I don't like you you'll know as I'll have flamed you and I do not enjoy DRLP existing, you do not need a clan or guild to play this game and they seem to not realize that. They wanna have their chats open to da_gamer they can do that as clanless beings, they're being immature little crybaby bitches and are in need of a curbstomping because they just seem too brain damaged by their own self-made ego to really know who they are (players in a game and now they are simple internet haters). da_gamer made their name a weapon against them by making it a serious thing, the Death Row Loot Party became a joke on itself since it really became a group about looting. F.L.U. are nubs in comparison to their looting skills as they never had the control over loot drops a certain DRLP member had. What I want for them is like a form of euthanasia. Mind also explaining to me how exactly I can hurt them? The only one that seems to be taking damage is me. This is what their organized trolling does to others, it's gonna fun for the person who tries to convince me that what I'm doing is completely wrong. I believe I have already stated that I am absolved of anything and everything from them because of them here on my alt named Alt. I also stated there that I am their god, so I'm fully convinced I can do no wrong to them :D Get a mod because I'm done discussing this matter with you and any other lowly being. I asked them what The Raven did wrong to me already, I gave them two weeks to tell me ; the first week via PM and the second week I locked down my inboxes and said to tell me in the SFS clan thread (the clan I was in at the moment). They did not so I went into their clan thread as I said I would and did it there and all I got was a 3-day ban. They are annoying me and they don't even have to contact me to do it so don't fucking try to reason with me because your logic is fail and so are you. I said it once and I'll say it many more times, they wanna be with da_gamer they can join them as stripped, clanless, and perma-banned beings. I am right and you are wrong, this is reality. Fuck you. PS - They should never have really been looking at me when they recruited me. It's simply as you say, I was dangerous to others. Btw, sometimes you just have to say "Fuck you" to the system. (This message was instantly archived due to the excessive amount of hatred in the message) Regarding the bureaucrat rights request Hi, Wikia has asked me to start a community discussion about my bureaucrat rights request. Since there is no big enough community on the wiki itself and you're the only other editor who helps keeping the wiki free from vandalism and has a history of sustained editing, I'd like to request your support on that matter. Post your reply on this talk page please. Cheers! Sovq 06:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : 'crack bones' Sure do : Insert Your Name Here 09:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hiya! Are you sure that the new AZTEC link is vandalism? The page does work well for me and it is AZTEC related. Also, when you tag a page for deletion could you only add the delete tag on top, instead of replacing the whole content with it (unless the content is offensive)? That way I can verify if the page should indeed be deleted faster, thanks! Sovq 08:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, gotta block you, rules are rules.. ;-) Sovq 08:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ZEDS Both these clan pages have been made by an anonymous user, so he/she will most likely not get any notification that I left a message. But that doesn't matter though; the same rules apply to all clan pages - if the pages fail to comply with the clan page rules within 7 days, they will be deleted, until then, since no other pages link to them, they basically don't exist for the casual wiki viewers. Sovq 06:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Crit chance Yup, you're right. The numbers don't add up with a 31.5% crit chance for Low Critical Chance weapons. Note that the 31.5% chance for Low Critical Chance weapons hasn't been confirmed by the developer, so my guess is that the true value is indeed 20%, especially since it's such a round number and plays well with all the DPS values. Unfortunately we have no way to verify which is incorrect - the 31.5% chance or the DPS values in the wiki (added by Crynsos). I have tried contacting him in game earlier, regarding the excessive vandalism before I got admin rights, but he didn't repsond yet.. We can either assume that Crynsos had confirmed data about the crit chance (20%) and change the Stats and Levels article accordingly, or we can leave it like it is because the article does say that the numbers (31.5% and 5%) are just estimates. On side note: I don't believe he was able to access the game data. My guess is that he asked the developer for the info (that's how we obtain info for another wiki I'm editing ;-)). Unity3D files are currently not as easy to decompile as flash files. Furthermore, that would also be a violation of the Terms of Service and Crynsos is game mod after all.. Sovq 10:39, April 17, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Based on Crynsos' numbers, the crit chance for Very Low Critical Chance weapons is 4% not 5% - and the GAU is a mystery dps-wise, because it hasn't been added by Crynsos so the numbers might be totally random. It has been later updated by Crynsos for with a critical chance around 2%.. S.A.S featured On my talk page a user requested putting the S.A.S clan into the featured section. Personally I think that this would be a good move, that would show that the section gets updated and that fairly new but enthusiastic clans can also be featured. Since I have asked you to chose the clans to be presented, I leave the final decision to you - please respond either on my talk page or on the Featured Clans article's talk page. Thanks! Sovq 22:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Very Low Critical Chance I think it would be easier to comprehend for the users if there was only one very low crit chance value. Since the chance is extremely low anyway, it doesn't really matter if it's 4% or 5% - the message it delivers should be "if you plan to use this weapon, your Critical Hit stat won't matter". Even though it wouldn't be as accurate, it would certainly cause less confusion among readers than two values. What do you think? Sovq 15:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Maps & Crit chances Thanks for the info - both scripts are now using the most recent maps. As for the crit chance values; I guess we have different assumptions about how.. confused readers might be at times. Either solution works for me, but my intention was to make it easier for the newer players. Both views have merit, but if you think it's better to be precise rather than simple, I won't argue. Cheers! Sovq 11:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) S.H.A.D.O.W. Edit Acting as a wiki admin are we? Or are you crying for a wiki admin position? Or is the username "Insert Your Name Here" an unnecessary alt of a wiki admin? http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Frontier_Wiki:Staff Discussion is over, you have been pwned. Death's Æon 15:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: S.H.A.D.O.W. Edit By saying "we" though, you are implying that you are a member of the wiki staff; which you are not (currently (not saying it'll happen)). You said it's a habit of yours, I say it's a habit that could get you into bigger trouble in the future with the wrong people because it makes you sound like a disrespectful and arrogant douchebag. Besides, I've only ever been banned on the wiki once, it's just seems too early to perma-ban for me for something so trivial :D My two cents. Death's Æon 16:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Special Gear Hi. I've been thinking about how best to approach the Special Gear items to make the article structure more intuitive. Currently some items (Dusk Set, Pumpkin Head, Rebellion and Titanium Blades) are listed in two articles whereas other items (including Corpse Blaster, Doom Cane or the recently added GAU) are only listed in the Special Gear article. So that's inconsistent. There are three options: *All 'special' items will be in two articles - their corresponding item article and the Special Gear article; *All items will be ONLY listed in their corresponding item article and the Special Gear article will get deleted; *All 'special' items will be ONLY listed in the Special Gear article and removed from their corresponding item articles. Which approach do you consider the best? Sovq 13:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: blocking policy Good question :) I don't really follow any policies other than the Wiki Rules. If the vandalism is obvious, has been repeated more than once, and was made by a anonymous or recently registered user without any good contributions, then I think it's justified to instantly block the user. From my experience users who start their editing history with vandalism, never make good edits afterwards when left unblocked. If the bad edits come from a user with a history of good edits, or the edits aren't obvious vandalism, then I just undo it and, if necessary, try to contact the user and sort out the reasons for the edits. Thanks for the info about Tampermonkey, I'll update that. Admin rights Hi!. I've been finally given additional rights on the wiki, and was able to give you admin rights, so you can have free access to the featured clans article and general wiki maintenance. A couple of notes though: * Please don't rush to deleting a newbie clan page, instead mark it 'Unestablished Clan' and give the clan some time to fix the page. Ideally it should be deleted after 7 days, unless it consists solely of the unfilled clan template or is just gibberish. * Please don't be trigger happy with blocking, especially when blocking registered users. Try to first sort the issue out by simply undoing the bad edit and then perhaps contacting the user in question. Blocking should be a last resort tool. * Learn the difference between Rollback and Undo. Use Rollback ONLY for obvious vandalism. * I'm satisfied with the current article structure, styling, categories, templates etc.. If you're thinking about an overhaul of a part of the wiki, I'd rather you consulted it with other active admins, which currently means; with me ;) * I consider wikis community projects - the users should create and be encouraged to create the content. Admins should only use their rights to perform behind-the-scenes maintenance work as opposed to forcing their views on how the wiki should be. We're just regular users with a few extra buttons, that's all. Cheers! Sovq 07:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Story IYNH, thanks for saying my story is excellent but were you taking the piss about my pargrapthing? by well i guess it has improved...just 7 acts to go.... wait you can't have read 17 acts in 5 mins O.O --Wolfren 09:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC)wolfren Right...so sort out the first 7 acts pargraghing.....no problem. it's hard to think on how the last 7 acts will be but i do d.....wait spoilers XD got any ideas to help me out --Wolfren 09:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Wolfren Wow O.O wow......i thought you would have undo the stroy ( well the start of it) i did. would you like me to continue the story?...oh btw you don't mind being called Isaac Young by i tried to keep within the first letters of you user name: I: isaac, Y; young and well national hospityal: NH --Wolfren 07:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN O.O er.....ohkay --Wolfren 07:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC)sgt.wolfren Btw just to let you that i've sorted out the first 7 chapters in my story that you surggested to sort out. plus i need to know you chacter details like for example my chacter is English, white, brown/black hair, green eyes, 6 foot 4 and etc --Wolfren 07:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Deleting Images Hiya, I noticed you've been mass deleting unrelated files. I've been thinking about doing that myself earlier, but I decided not to, to keep the WantedFiles report clear and transparent. I guess what's done is done, you have my support on this matter, but expect complaints from some users. Also, since it's more difficult to preview and restore deleted files later, I hope you're only deleting the truly unrelated files - with the certainty that they're not used/needed anywhere in the main namespaces. Don't delete the files listed in UnusedFiles either - most of these are listed as unsused, but are important skin elements. Cheers! — Sovq 09:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Regarding my note on UnusedFiles; better safe than sorry. :By the way; I don't know if you noticed, but before the editing frenzy related to the new weapons, I changed the "Clans" article so that it automatically derives data from the clan pages and puts them in their appropriate alignment, so the page doesn't require updates anymore. Should you notice it shows bugs or could be improved (abbreviations had to be removed), let me know. — Sovq 09:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) hey Isaac, just lettting you know that the first act is completed and ready to read XD 11:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Chapter 2 hey Isaac, chapter 2 is finshed and Sov loves his part in it XD --Wolfren 10:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN RE: Explsosives You're right, my bad. I didn't notice that he didn't change the max values at all. So they were indeed just the speculative values from before. The 25% was from (Dusk Launcher) 485 + 25%*485 = 185 + 121 = 606 (roughly) and that's the previous value, and close enough to 25% for the PAW as well. But now I see it was just a coincidence. Thanks for pointing that out and correcting the article. Cheers! — Sovq 10:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC)